


Cat in the Sun

by gleesquid



Category: Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleesquid/pseuds/gleesquid
Summary: They watched as she walked to the bathroom, her hips swinging all the while. She paused in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at Peter and Johnny.“I’m gonna take a shower. You’re more than welcome to join me.”She slipped inside, leaving the door cracked just a bit.Johnny immediately turned around. “Peter, I don’t know what it is about that woman, but I am literally ready to take anything she wants to put up my ass.”





	Cat in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Smut! A thing I often vow never to do! But here we are!
> 
> Special mention to Boat, who might not remember, but definitely inspired the contents of this story. Also special mention to my anonymous kink meme request, which is no longer anonymous. You're welcome, me.

“That the best you got, Parker?” Johnny asked with a little laugh, even as he just lay there, not helping at all.

Peter thrust deeper into him. “Don’t tease me. I’m exhausted.”

 “And that’s my problem how?”

“I hate you,” said Peter, burying his face in the crook of Johnny’s neck.

“Prove it,” said Johnny.

Something dark and hot twisted inside Peter and he pulled out. In one fluid motion, he flipped Johnny onto his stomach, hiked up his hips, and slipped back in.

“ _Pete_ ,” Johnny groaned.

“You like this better, baby? You like it when I bend you over?”

“Mmm yeah,” said Johnny. “Miss your face though.”

Peter kissed his shoulder. “How are you so cute when I’m trying to dirty fuck you?”

“Can’t be helped.” Johnny craned his neck for another kiss, which Peter happily obliged.

“Sorry to interrupt, boys,” a voice said.

Peter thrust particularly hard, his head snapping upward. Felicia Hardy sat in an open window, her spandex-clad legs crossed, silver hair fluttering from the breeze. A sculpted eyebrow arched at him and red lips quirked upward.

“Shit, Pete.” Johnny brought up a hand to rub his own ass. “I know I like it rough, but a little warning next time wouldn’t hurt.”

Peter snapped out of his Black Cat-induced stupor and pulled out of Johnny. He grabbed a sheet to throw over Johnny, who rolled his eyes but accepted it.

“The hell, Cat?”

“I really am _so_ sorry.” She did not sound sorry. “But there was an incident.”

“What kind of incident?”

“I may have stopped a bank robbery but instead of returning the money, I anonymously dropped it off at the nearest woman’s shelter. But the cops definitely saw me take off with it. So.” She shrugged a shoulder delicately. “I need a place to kickback.”

“And this is totally a great time,” said Peter.

Felicia’s eyes flicked over to Johnny, whose sheet was pooling at his hips. Peter reached over to pull the sheet up higher.

“Oh, come _on,_ Parker.” She slipped off the windowsill. “Cut the overprotective bullshit. It’s not like you’ve never shared with me before. How _is_ Mary Jane, by the way?”

Johnny snapped his head around to gawk at Peter. “Um, excuse me, what?”

“She’s doing well,” Peter said.

“I should call her.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Oh and I just _love_ doing what you tell me.” As she walked past the bed, she winked at Johnny. “You should see how rough _I_ can be.”

They watched as she walked to the bathroom, her hips swinging all the while. She paused in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at Peter and Johnny.

“I’m gonna take a shower. You’re more than welcome to join me.”

She slipped inside, leaving the door cracked just a bit.

Johnny immediately turned around. “Peter, I don’t know what it is about that woman, but I am literally ready to take anything she wants to put up my ass.”

Peter groaned and flopped back on the bed. “ _Johnny._ ”

“Like, I don’t even know. It’s like she could see _through_ me. Like she was projecting thoughts of her fucking me straight into my brain.”

Peter threw an arm over his eyes. “I am not letting Felicia Hardy fuck you.”

“ _Why not_?” Johnny whined, tugging on Peter’s arm. “You _apparently_ let her fuck MJ!”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “I let MJ fuck _her_.”

“Oh my god.” Johnny dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, as if trying to wake himself up. “I am literally about to explode from sexual frustration right now.”

Peter laughed and pulled Johnny in to snuggle him. He was so warm. Not too warm. Just the right amount. “The Black Cat would eat you alive, babe.”

“I had sex with Medusa, Queen of the Inhumans, and lived to tell the tale. I think I can handle the Black Cat.”

“You don’t know her like I do.”

Johnny sat up and slung a leg over Peter’s waist. Peter rested his hands on the back of Johnny’s thighs.

“Babe,” said Johnny, tilting his head down so they were breathing the same air. “I haven’t had sex with a woman in _forever._ ”

Peter frowned. “And you think I have?”

“No, no, not like that. But I know you.” Johnny linked his fingers behind Peter’s neck. “If you really don’t want this, I’ll drop it. But, babe, I really know you. I know I’m the only guy you’ve ever been with.”

“Harry Osborn gave me a hand job once.”

“Okay, I am learning so much about you tonight and I think we are going to have a much longer talk about your past sexual escapades. Next thing, you’re gonna tell me you fucked your clone.”

Peter smirked. “ _Well_ –,”

“Don’t even joke.” Johnny kissed him, hard and hot. He pulled back, only to whisper in Peter’s ear, “Can’t you imagine it though? I break out a old strap on. She fucks me while I suck you off. You’d get the _best_ view.” 

Peter could imagine it. Felicia was, for better or worse, one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. And Johnny was the most beautiful man. And the two of them _together_. . .

He kissed Johnny. “God, the things I do for you.”

Johnny beamed. “You don’t know it yet, but this is for you, too.”

Peter kissed his nose and then lifted him off himself to set him back on the bed. “Be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

Johnny curled into the bed like a cat. “Trust me, I won’t.”

Peter took a moment to appreciate Johnny, naked and golden and beautiful, laying out for Peter’s taking. But he wasn’t really taking because Johnny was giving. Johnny had given himself and barely asked anything in return.

“I love you,” Peter said.

Johnny smiled prettily. “Love you more.”

“Not possible, dummy.”

Peter went to the bathroom where the water was still running. Walking in, he was met with a blast of steam. The mist seamed to curl around him, settling into his skin, loosening his muscles.

Through the opaque glass door of the shower, Peter could see Felicia’s silhouette. Her breasts, her hips, her long arms lifted to rinse her thick hair.

“I always tell myself I’m not doing this again,” he said, loud enough to be heard over the beating water.

“But it’s more fun this way,” she said without a moment of hesitation.

The water shut off and Felicia pushed open the shower door. A new wave of steam hit Peter. He resolutely stared into her eyes and she into his, although there was nothing but air separating their naked skin.

“Do you want me to fuck your boy toy, Spider?” she asked.

“He wants you to fuck him,” said Peter.

“Mm, and I’m sure you’re completely unbiased.” She let her eyes drop down, for the barest of moments. He knew what she saw. “This isn’t getting to you going at _all,_ is it?

“We need rules,” Peter said, ignoring her. “You don’t degrade him. I remember the kind of filthy shit you liked to say to me.”

“You needed to be put in your place.”

“If you even think he might not like something, you don’t do it. I don’t care if you’re trying to _expand his horizons_.”

“God, I get it, you didn’t like my fingers in your ass. You’re the one who said yes.”

“And you don’t kiss him.”

Felicia pouted. “His lips are so pretty.”

“Those are my conditions,” Peter said. “Take ‘em or leave ‘em.”

“Fine. But Peter?” Keeping eye contact, Felicia took Peter’s dick in her hand. She squeezed to the point where it was almost painful. His eyes fluttered shut, but he quickly forced them open again. He couldn’t let Felicia out of his sight for one second. “Remember that you don’t tell me what to do.”

She dropped his cock. He grimaced. She winked and turned. It was only then that Peter let his eyes drop down to her back, droplets of water rolling down smooth skin to her ass where they clung until they dripped. He bit his lip and followed her out.

Johnny was on the floor on all fours, modesty sheet forgotten on the bed. He was digging through a low bedside drawer.

“Found it!” he announced, pulling out a strap on that was still in its packaging. “Bought it back when I started going out with Medusa, ‘till I realized she had way more interesting way more interesting appendages to stick in me.”  

Felicia walked over and playfully slapped his ass. “Is that what I’m gonna fuck this baby with?”

Johnny beamed at her. “Yes, please.” He leaned up to kiss her, but she put two fingers up. “Not tonight, sweetheart. Those lips belong to your man.”

“Ooh.” Johnny smirked at Peter. “I wonder what he wants me to do with them.”

Peter sat on the bed. “You two better make this quick. I’m not feeling particularly patient.”

“When are you ever?” asked Johnny. Instead of going to Felicia, he crawled over to Peter on the bed and swung a leg over his waist. Peter’s hands settled on Johnny’s hips. He was like some sort of angel, backlit by the dim overhead lights.

“You like this?” Johnny asked, smirking down at Peter. He settled back so that Peter’s dick slipped between his cheeks. “Me on top?”

“For now,” said Peter and he lifted himself up to kiss Johnny.

“You guys see each other every day,” Felicia huffed. Peter felt the bed dip beside them. “I’m here for the night and it’s like I’m the chaperone at prom.”

“You’re doing a really bad job,” said Peter in between kisses. Johnny laughed against his lips and Peter’s heart soared.

“Fine. Might as well get something out of this.”

She went mysteriously quiet. Peter was ready to ignore her – he was an expert, after all – but Johnny broke away to crane his head to watch.

She had her head tossed to the side, entire neck on view, and her back was arched so her tits were at their full effect and she was already three fingers deep in her pussy.

“Wow,” Johnny breathed.

Peter rolled his eyes. What a fucking show off.

Felicia’s eyes fluttered open to look at Johnny and Peter, watching her. Her lips curled into a smile.

“You can touch, you know,” she told Johnny. “They’re real.”

“Sure they are,” grumbled Peter.

“He doesn’t believe me, but it’s true. I am the genetic jackpot.”

“Peter hits the jackpot a lot,” said Johnny, with a sweet smile.

“I do,” Peter agreed and nuzzled Johnny’s neck.

Felicia’s hand went still and she dropped back to the bed, breasts bouncing. “It is not usually this hard to get a guy to touch my boobs.”

Laughing, Johnny climbed off Peter, leaving him cold. He snuggled up next to Felicia, and traced a finger along her navel.

“You’re so warm,” she hummed.

“I know,” he said. “Can I kiss you somewhere that’s not your lips?”

“Ask your man, baby.”

Johnny didn’t ask. He pressed his lips to Felicia’s neck, slow, careful. Peter raised himself on his elbow to watch. He was so gentle with her. Peter had never been so gentle.

“Is this okay?” Johnny asked, tilting his head only slightly so that Peter could see his wet lips.

“Yes,” Peter whispered.

Johnny kissed her collarbone. “And that?”

“Yeah.”

Her shoulder.

“Yes.”

The side of her breast.

“Yes . . .”

Johnny kissed over Felicia’s nipple and she anchored a hand in his hair.

“Yes,” she said. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_ . . .”

Johnny laughed, his delight filling the room and bringing a slight smile to Peter’s lips. Peter ran his fingers through the hairs on the back of Johnny’s head.

“I haven’t touched a boob in so long,” said Johnny. “I forgot how fun they are.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Peter kissed behind Johnny’s ear and Johnny laughed again before he swooped downward to suck Felicia’s nipple into his mouth.

“Mmm good boy,” said Felicia, fingers coursing through the swoop of Johnny’s fringe. “Pretty boy.”

Even with his mouth full of Felicia, Johnny preened.

“Make yourself useful, will you, babe?” Felicia asked. “As great as the show must be, I can think of a way to make it better.”

Her eyes flicked toward the abandoned strap on still in its packaging on the floor. Peter swatted Johnny on the butt as he climbed off the bed.

“Hurry back,” he heard Johnny gasp. And then he made a noise as Felicia forced him to get back to business.

Peter forced himself to breathe as he tore off the packaging of the strap on. He didn’t look over his shoulder, even as Felicia started to make little mewls that went straight to his cock. God, he missed her. He loved the way she gave herself to anything. The way she gave herself to Johnny.

When Peter had shook out the strap on, raising an eyebrow at how big it was (he tried not to let himself imagine Medusa, Queen of the Inhumans, fucking his boyfriend with it), he turned to see Johnny bent over Felicia, her nipple in his mouth and her fingers in his ass.

“You’re such a good boy,” Felicia was murmuring. “He’s so good, isn’t he, Peter?”

“No one better,” said Peter. “Wait until you get your cock in him.”

Johnny’s eyes darted up to meet Peter’s. Sparks danced in the blue of his irises.

Felicia pulled Johnny off her and slid off the bed to her feet. Peter took a moment to admire her body, her breasts and hips and legs, and Johnny stretched out behind her, watching them. They really were two of the most gorgeous people he’d ever seen. And they were here with him. For him.

Peter had a brief thought of MJ here, too, being touched by Felicia, touching Johnny. He would let MJ kiss Johnny, he thought.

_Slow down, cowboy._

Maybe he’d call MJ later.

Felicia batted her eyelashes at Peter. “Help me?”

Peter reached down to help Felicia into the strap on, his fingers skimming her hips as he tightened the belts. As he straightened, she hooked an elbow around his neck and brought their faces together.

“Hi, lover,” she said.

“Hi yourself.”

“Having a good time?”

“I’ve got two beautiful and very naked people in front of me. Suppose I can’t complain.”

“That’s never stopped you before.”

Peter settled his hands on Felicia’s hips and spun her so she was facing Johnny, sprawled on the bed and watching them with lidded eyes. He nipped at her earlobe.

“You in a place to be making jokes?” he whispered. “Your night’s in my hands.”

Her body arched against him, ass brushing his cock. “Wish a bit more was in your hands.”

Peter forced her forward, not violently, but with enough strength that she had no choice but to move. Her knees hit the bed.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re very strong?” she asked over her shoulder. Silver hair cascaded around her, casting half her face into shadow.

“Every now and then,” said Peter. “Johnny, on your knees.”

Johnny smiled slowly and made a show of rolling onto his hands and knees.

“Ready for my close up,” he called, shaking his ass like the performer he was. God, Peter wished he had his camera.

“Work him open, ‘Licia,” said Peter. “I did have my dick in him before you burst in, so he should be pretty open already.”

“I forgot you’re the one giving orders around here,” Felicia said, even as she crawled closer to Johnny.

“Peter’s always giving orders,” Johnny said. He let out a breath as Felicia immediately slipped two fingers inside him. “He’s compensating for a childhood inferiority complex.”

“Hey, now,” said Peter, watching Felicia’s free hand weave into Johnny’s short hair. It was just long enough to yank his head back, neck open and on display. Peter wanted to kiss his throat, bite at it, rip it out and sew it back together. “Leave my childhood inferiority complex out of this.”

“Too late,” Johnny said and his laughter turned into a gasp, a moan, as Felicia’s fingers worked. “Hey, hey, Felicia Hardy. You gotta fuck me.”

Felicia threw her head back in a wild burst of laughter. “I don’t take orders, sweetheart.”

“Ask her nicely,” said Peter.

“Please,” Johnny whispered. “Please put your dick in me, please, I’ll do anything.”

Felicia scratched her fingers down Johnny’s back, watching the red lines appear and fade against his golden skin.

“When you put it like that,” she said. And then she was slipping the dildo into Johnny and even though she couldn’t feel it, her eyes fluttered shut as if she could. Peter palmed his own cock, giving a few loose tugs, imagining how she felt. Johnny’s heat, Johnny’s body, unlike anyone he’d ever known.

“How does she feel?” Peter asked when he couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“Good,” Johnny gasped. “Plastic.”

“Watch it,” said Felicia.

“But big,” said Johnny. “And strong.”

“Strong as me?”

“No one’s strong as you,” Johnny said, a bit of laughter in his voice.

He cried out as Felicia seemed to take that as a challenge. She slammed into him again and again until he couldn’t talk anymore and Peter knew she wasn’t as strong as him, couldn’t possibly be, but she was damn good at pretending. Peter watched the two of them together, Felicia’s breasts bouncing and her hair flying, completely in control. Johnny, bent over and golden and whimpering, at her mercy. Heat curled in his gut, a heat that was equal parts jealousy and want. He wanted them both, loved them both, hated them for making him watch this, would do anything they asked. He needed this moment to last forever.

“I’m gonna get my camera,” he announced.

“Peter!” Johnny whined. “I swear, if you don’t put something in my mouth this instant, I’m breaking up with you.”

“And I’m better in person, bugboy,” said Felicia.

You could say what you wanted about Peter, but he didn’t need to be asked twice. He walked to the other side of the bed and lowered himself down in front of Johnny.

It felt like the first time all night that he had looked into Johnny’s eyes, even though it wasn’t at all. But the way Johnny stared at him, fogged over with pleasure and desire and yet so open in his trust, Peter was completely lost and completely new.

“You okay, gorgeous?” Peter asked. “You feeling good?”

Johnny nodded. “Better with you.”

“Flatterer.”

“I just love you is all.”

“Oh, beautiful, I love you too.”

“I am actually about to barf,” said Felicia. “We’re lucky this isn’t a real boner, because that would have killed it. Jesus, it’s like I’m dating Flash Thompson all over again.”

“Speaking of unsexy things to bring up in bed,” said Peter, letting his head hit the bed’s backboard.

“I think it’s kind of sexy,” said Johnny.

“Just suck my dick already,” Peter said, canting his hips so his cock nearly poked Johnny in the eye.

Johnny screwed up his face. “Watch where you’re pointing that thing.”

“I am locked and loaded, ready to blow.”

“Keep going, boys,” said Felicia, her thrusts getting lazy. “You do know how to keep a girl entertained.”

Johnny looked like he had something more to say but then Peter’s bobbing cock caught his eye and he leaned forward to kiss the tip. Peter let out a breath, all jokes dying before they could fully form.

“There you go, baby boy,” he said. Johnny started to give tiny kitten licks to the head, all innocence at odds with the fire in his eyes. “Just like that.”

Felicia craned her neck to see Johnny’s tiny kisses. “Is it just me or are we getting kind of freaky? I’m not complaining but I need to be prepared.”

“What’s more freaky than showing up in our window and having a threesome?”

Felicia met his eyes, all ice where Johnny was fire. “You know I’ve got so much more to give.”

Peter had something to say, he was sure he did, but then Johnny, in a clear bid for attention, sucked the head of Peter’s cock into his mouth, and he was gone. He held Felicia’s gaze, but her eyes no longer had the same power, and he knew she felt the same from the way her gaze dipped to watch Johnny go deeper on Peter’s cock. All there was anymore was Johnny’s mouth and Johnny’s skin.

“Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy,” said Peter. His fingers brushed Johnny’s jaw, traced the outline of his own cock in Johnny’s mouth. “Such a scene stealer, huh?”

“You’ve got a type, that’s for sure,” Felicia said. “Can I jerk him off?”

“Classy,” Peter managed to grunt as his cock slipped deeper down Johnny’s throat. Wet, hot, wet, hot, he could do this forever.

“Sorry,” Felicia grunted as she thrust, “I wasn’t aware that I was fucking the Queen of England right now.”

Johnny rolled his eyes.

“Sure, yeah, touch him,” Peter said. He threaded his fingers into Johnny’s hair and held his face down, getting in a few good thrusts. Saliva dripped down his cock but Johnny adjusted like the good boy he was. “Make him come before I do.”

Peter couldn’t see Felicia’s hand touching Johnny, but he could see the moment Johnny’s eyelids fluttered and his mouth went slack around him. Peter imagined Felicia’s hand on his own body, her talon-like nails marking him up, never gentle.

“Nuh-uh, no resting,” Felicia said, apparently noticing how still Johnny had gone. “You’ve gotta earn this, darling.”

Johnny breathed in through his nose and then kept sucking. Damn, Peter owed her.

“Oh, you are so good,” Felicia murmured. It all became a buzz of white noise in Peter’s head as Johnny’s mouth moved up and down. “Taking so good, giving so good. Treating your man so right. You’re so full of us, darling. Look how much we want you.”

Johnny’s eyes fluttered closed as his tongue, wet and hot, coated Peter’s dick from tip to base.

“Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,” Peter murmured over Felicia. “The prettiest boy in the whole world.”

And Johnny’s eyes opened to meet Peter’s. His mouth went slack again as he cried out and his cock covered Felicia’s hand in milky white as she guided him through it.

“Good boy,” said Felicia. She brought the hand slick with Johnny’s come to her face. Her eyes met Peter’s over Johnny’s body and she licked a strip of come from the base of her hand to her fingers, every bit a cat.

That was enough for Peter. He only had time to yank Johnny’s head off his cock before he was coming, sticky white spurting onto Johnny’s pretty face, rolling down his rosy lips and getting caught in his eyebrows. Johnny blinked once, twice, and then smiled, letting a little bit of Peter’s come drip into his mouth.

“Oh, baby,” Peter said and he leaned forward to give Johnny a searing kiss. He could taste himself on Johnny, inside Johnny. This boy, his completely.

“As hot as watching you two make out is,” Felicia said, “my needs require a bit more finesse.”

Johnny gasped against Peter’s mouth and Peter opened his eyes to see Felicia pulling out. She stood up from the bed and slipped out of the strap on, tossing it out of her way. She arched her arms over her head, body on display, as it had been all night. He noticed, under the light, that she had faint stretch marks on her breasts, so maybe they were real, or maybe not. It didn’t matter, he supposed. Felicia Hardy never had anything to hide.

“You boys gonna help?” she asked. “Or just sit and enjoy the show?”

Johnny curled into Peter’s side, warmth grounding him. “You should eat her out. As a thank you. For me.”

Peter met Johnny’s eyes, clear and genuine.

“How are you real?” he asked.

“Let me tell you, it’s not easy,” said Johnny.

Felicia spread out on the bed, languid. Her every movement, every curve, was fluid as a river current. Peter settled in the valley on the bed that her legs created. He ran his hands over her legs, the smooth hairlessness that felt strange after becoming so accustomed to the fine hairs that dusted Johnny’s body. Johnny was no hairy beast – and he definitely waxed choice body parts – but Felicia waxed everything.

Well. Not _everything_.

He met her eyes. She smiled slow, in no hurry whatsoever.

“Seems like we always come back to this,” she said.

“I wouldn’t say always,” said Peter. “My boyfriend’s in the room after all.”

Johnny reached out to play with Johnny’s fringe and it was Peter’s turn to feel like a cat in the sun of him. “Mine.”

“All yours, baby.”

“This has been the longest night of my life,” said Felicia. “Someone get me off so that it wasn’t for nothing.”

“Oh, yeah, you had a miserable time,” Peter said. And before Felicia could say something snide, Peter leaned in to kiss her pussy. He heard her let out a breath and glanced up to see her relax into the bed. Johnny laid a hand on her stomach and it was so sweet, so nonsexual, that Peter had to give her another kiss where she was at her wettest. And then he really began.

“Wow,” Felicia breathed. “I don’t miss much about you, but god do I miss this.”

Peter growled and licked her deeper, hotter, wetter. He could smell every bit of her, taste every bit of her. He closed his eyes and pictured her behind Johnny, fucking him, fucking the love of Peter’s life. He let himself drift into a darker place with a darker costume, imagining the way Felicia had taken and used and he had taken and used right back, and he let his tongue remember. They’d had the best breakup sex.

He felt Felicia flex against him and heard the rapid intakes of her breath. Johnny murmured encouragements, so sweet, sweeter than either of them deserved. And then Felicia gave a mangled cry, not graceful or practiced, wildness filling the air. Peter’s face was slick with her and he loved it, loved her, loved the three of them together on this bed. He breathed her in as Felicia came down from her high.

In the quiet, they were all connected. Peter’s nose at Felicia’s pelvis. Johnny’s hand on her stomach. Johnny’s fingers in Peter’s hair. They didn’t know where one ended and the next began.

“That was awesome,” said Johnny suddenly. “Like so sexy. I’ve discovered so many interesting things about myself tonight.”

Peter crawled up to Johnny and kissed him hard. He heard the bed dip but they kept kissing, covering each other and tasting each other, Peter’s taste in Johnny and Felicia’s taste in Peter.

“I’m borrowing some clothes,” Felicia called. “Hope you won’t miss ‘em.”

Peter would have been fine to keep on kissing Johnny, but Johnny pulled away to watch Felicia, probably making sure she wasn’t taking any of his nice clothes. Like he even treated his clothes that well, always urging Peter to just rip off the buttons of his Armani shirts.

But he needn’t have worried. Felicia was wearing a pair of Peter’s gym shorts and she slipped on a shirt with a coffee-stained 4 on the front. They watched as she settled a Mets cap on her wild silver hair and when she went into the bathroom, she came back with her cat suit folded over her arm and heeled boots laced on her feet.

He so rarely got to see her out of costume anymore. There was something just as sexy about her in his and Johnny’s old clothes as when she had been laid out, naked and ready for them.

“Need a lift?” Peter asked.

“I am a much more secure ride than Peter,” said Johnny. “If you’re afraid for your life.”

“Think I’ll walk actually,” said Felicia. “Hide in plain site and all that. Who would expect me looking like this?”

Peter imagined she had a point.

“Be careful,” he said. “A lot of crazies come out at night.”

She winked. “I think I can hold my own.”

“You definitely can,” said Johnny.

They watched her walk to the doorway, just as languid and unbothered as ever.

“Hey, Cat,” Peter called as she opened the door. She turned and Peter imagined her eyes glowing beneath the shade of her hat. “Thanks for dropping in.”

The white of her smile flashed. “The pleasure was all mine, boys.”

And she was gone.

They were quiet for a moment. Peter wrapped and arm around Johnny’s shoulders and held him close.

“You’ve never acted like you were scared of my rides before,” Peter said. “In fact, I remember quite a bit of begging –,”

“Shh, don’t be mean to me,” Johnny murmured into his skin. “My ass is sore and I have dry come on my face.”

“Oh, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Kiss me first?”

Peter could never have refused a request like that.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](http://bipeteparker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
